pengyoufandomcom-20200214-history
Irene
Irene was Kaz 's teammate and friend in the MERLIN prison arena. She has control over all four medieval elements (wind, water, fire, earth) as well as a few psychic abilities. Appearance Irene has medium length brown hair with distinct and bold green eyes. She appears to be in her late teens. Backstory Irene was an orphan who was ostracized at her orphanage due to the strange events that would constantly occur near her due to her abilities. One day, she was found crying by a woman who noticed that her tears would fly up from her face. Irene explained that she imagined herself crying like cartoon characters would on television and the tears would behave in the same way. The woman immediately offered to take her in as her daughter. Her new adoptive mother brought her on a private jet to the MERLIN laboratory. Until the arrival of Kaz, she did not reside in the prison part of the MERLIN compound. After Kaz scored a victory over a previously undefeated illusion psychic, the head MERLIN researcher assigned her as Kaz's teammate. Upon meeting him for the first time, Irene became distraught that she was to be paired with someone who she deemed inferior; he only had control over wind, while she could control all four medieval elements and more. For their first fight she took on both of their opponents by herself, going as far as to encase Kaz in a prison of rocks to stop him from participating as she did not trust his ability. After advancing to the higher prison stages in which the combatants have all had long winning streaks, she was overpowered by her opponents' combined telekinesis abilities. As she was being psychically choked to death, she attempted to concede the match, but her pleas to surrender went ignored. Her opponents informed her that at their level they had to kill both her and her teammate. To prevent Irene from dying, Kaz broke out of the elemental prison that she constantly placed him in and blasted their opponents with forceful winds to break their hold on her. The opponents panicked and used all of their telekinetic powers to re-subdue her and a psychic blade power to attempt to decapitate her. Furious that they would blatantly attempt to kill, Kaz summoned a gust blade that cut so far into the psychic blade user's arm that it nearly sliced it off before knocking them both unconscious with his wind-powered combat techniqes. Following that battle, Irene grew to trust in Kaz's abilities as he was able to bend the wind to his command in ways that she had never imagined. Their battles in the arena became more and more fierce as every opposing team fought with the intent to kill. Irene found it strange that the prisoners who understood the arena system better viewed it as life and death. After realizing that prisoners disappeared and were never seen again after losing multiple times in the arena, and accidentally coming across a gruesome scene in an lab room, Irene became alert to the possibility that the lab her adoptive mother brought her into was conducting immoral experiments. After defeating a team on one of the higher levels, the researchers came into the arena to subdue and take them away as usual, informing them that their time was up. The defeated team screamed desperately as they tried to get away from the researchers, begging Irene and Kaz for help. Both of them could only stand in shock as one of the researchers pulled out a sharp pipe attached to an empty vial and stuck it straight through the heart of one of the defeated captives, causing him to harden and slowly crumble into dust. The vial suddenly seemed to fill with a strangely colored substance. Following that incident, Irene and Kaz attempted to plan an escape. Abilities As Irene mainly evolved her abilities in a setting where reseachers were constantly subduing and imprisoning captives, many of her abilities involve restricting the movements of her opponents. Rock Prison Tri-Element Prison Fire Blast Psychic Blind Category:Characters